


"Sincerely, Anonymous"

by FluffyAngstWriter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blue needs this, Canon has been taken out back and shot, Gen, Hhhhhh, I Usually Write Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Please Kill Me, Practically a cloud, So don't you DARE think it is, This isn't Errorberry, Why Did I Write This?, i guess, i need this, much fluff, so fluff, this happened, what the heck is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyAngstWriter/pseuds/FluffyAngstWriter
Summary: Blue is lonely, and one day, he finds a mysterious letter in his mailbox... It says it's from "anonymous" and Lord does he want to know who it's from.
Kudos: 11





	"Sincerely, Anonymous"

**Author's Note:**

> HeLp- I wRoTe A cLoUd. WeLp- HoPe YoU eNjOy ThiS

Monday, 11/11/20, 3:30 p.m.

Blue wriggled around on the couch. He rolled to press his face into the cushion and gave a long, sad sigh. The footsteps of a monster came and went in front of Blue's house. They didn't stop to try and peer through the seemingly empty windows, so they were probably the mailman. It was just an echoing reminder that nobody even knew Blue existed.

He didn't get letters, ads... Heck, he didn't even get taxes. That was the nice part, but living like this was isolated. Blue had been living alone ever since Error moved out. He tried to interact with Dream and Ink, but was usually shunned.

Blue sighed again and rolled off the couch. He hit the ground with a heavy thud. He groaned softly in pain before rising to his feet and walking to the door. Knowing there wouldn't be any, he left the house and checked the mailbox for any mail. Just as he thought, there was none.

Blue sighed and closed the grey mailbox. He walked back inside to the couch and flopped back onto it. He didn't want to do anything but lay there, not moving. Might as well just stay there when you were a ghost in a town.

《.》《.》《.》《.》《.》《.》《.》《.》

Monday, 11/11/20, 4:15 p.m.

A little while later, Blue heard footsteps approach his house. Whoever it was was doing something nearby his house. There was a small period of shuffling, just before he could hear the footsteps run away. Blue lifted his face out of the cushion of his couch before standing and shuffling over to the window. He peered out, but saw nobody.

There was something odd though. The red flag to his mailbox was up. Somebody might've just been teasing him, or they were serious. Cautiously, Blue walked out of the house and opened the mail box. There was a single letter in the mailbox, sealed in the envelope.

He picked it up and scanned over it, searching it for an address so he could see who it was from. There wasn't a single address. No return address, no name, no stamp, nothing. Confusion washed over Blue as he pushed the flag of the mailbox down and walked inside, still staring at the envelope. He wasn't exactly sure who sent it.

"...Huh."

He quietly closed the door and walked into the kitchen. He slit the top of the envelope open with a razerblade and pulled the letter out. The paper had been nearly folded in three, with one word written on the front.  
Blue.  
Curiosity mixed in with the confusion, urging Blue to read the letter.

He hesitated, gently toying with the edges of the paper, then unfolded it. His heart skipped a beat when he realized that somebody wrote him a letter. His eyes scanned over the paper, taking in every word. The words were clearly typed and printed, so he couldn't trace the handwriting back to anybody. Except, at the bottom of the paper, there was the word "anonymous" was written by hand in impeccably neat handwriting.

Dear Blue,  
Hello! How have you been lately? I do hope you have been well. You have a lovely house, if you do not mind me saying so. It has a beautiful surrounding too. Who would not want to see the stars?

Blue paused, slightly creeped out on how this stranger knew his name. He shook his head and continued reading. That didn't matter right now.

You seemed quite lonely, so I wanted to write you a letter. I know we do not have much to talk about, but I hope we can become friends and maybe learn a bit about each other? If you wish to talk, just write a letter and leave it in the mailbox without the flag up.

Signed,

Anonymous

Blue paused and thought for a moment. Should he write a letter back? It would probably be better not to, since he didn't even know who wrote this and why they knew his name. Despite those thoughts, he found himself rushing for a pen and paper. He fumbled with them for a while, and dropped them multiple times. He let out a long groan, then managed to hang onto the paper and pen.

He sat at the table, but paused. Should he really be doing this? He didn't know who wrote it, and who knows what they might be? They did care enough to send a letter... Blue tapped the tip of the pen against the paper for a while, leaving a bunch of black dots on the paper. Finally, he decided to write a letter back, but to be cautious about it.

Dear Anonymous,

I am doing well, thank you for asking, but how do you know my name? It is not comforting that somebody I do not know knows my name. At least tell me who you are before you try to make friends with me, or else I will not respond.

Signed,

Blue

After finished, Blue felt a bit insecure about his letter. It seemed a little short, and hostile. What if the person who wrote him the letter took it the wrong way? He might've just wrecked his chances of getting an actual friend. If so, he would have to work vigorously to get them back, but he didn't mind.

He had been so lonely recently, and he couldn't stand being alone. If he didn't behave the way he did, maybe he wouldn't be so lonely. Maybe he would have somebody who cared about him and his wellfare. Somebody to hang out with and wouldn't judge him for his reputation. They would just be his friend.

Blue gripped the paper tightly, creasing it's edges in his fingers. He started to panic about the letter. Maybe he should rewrite, or add a P.S. that he didn't mean to sound so hostile. Maybe he just shouldn't respond. No, that would be worse. He should just write a new letter?

He crumpled up the paper and dropped it on the floor, grabbing a fresh sheet of paper. After a couple hours of writing, the paper balls had been gathering at his feet. Blue sighed and rested his face in his hands with a long groan. None of the letters had been right, there was always a defect.

After some time, he decided to go with his first letter, but realized it was buried in the pile of papers. He groaned again before sorting through them, checking each one until he found the correct paper. When he found it, he carefully unwrapped it and smoothed it against the table. There were a lot of creases, but it was still the letter he was looking for.

Blue left the letter on the table and searched for an envelope. He found one and made his way back to the table, opening it. He folded the letter into three, put it into the envelope, and then tucked the flap of the envelope into the bottom part. Still questioning his choices, he went outside and put the letter in the mailbox. The mailman wouldn't take the letter because it wasn't sealed correctly, the flag wasn't up, and there wasn't an address on it.

Nervously, he shoved the letter into the mailbox, closed it, and went inside. He perched close to the window and peered outside, hoping to see them. After a couple hours of waiting, Blue started to drift off. He jolted himself back awake.

"N-No!" He yelped.

Another hour passed, and Blue fell asleep against his will.

《.》《.》《.》《.》《.》《.》《.》《.》

Tuesday, 11/12/20, 6: 21 a.m.

He woke up early the next morning, when there was still barely any light out. The early morning sun cast off a blue light, just enough to see where obstacles were. Blue rubbed his eyes and stood up, yawning and stretching. Everything cracked loudly as the tension left. The fact that Blue fell asleep hit him like a truck full of cement. He growled and gritted his teeth.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid..." He scolded himself. "They could've been here while you were asleep, and you could've missed them!"

He looked outside and squinted to make out the mailbox in the dim light. Nothing. The flag wasn't up, so the stranger hadn't visited. He let out a soft sigh of relief. He still had a chance to catch them!

Blue wondered whether or not to set a trap. A simple net might be good. They step up to the mailbox and open it, it pulls up the next. But how would he manage that one? And he would have to disguise the trap. With a start, he realized that it would send the wrong message to his pen pal. He quietly laughed. Pen pal. He sounded like a child and he knew it. When it came to interaction with a new person, he got excited and acted like a child with a new toy.

He manipulated it in every way he could.

Shame wiggled into Blue and toyed with his mind, insulting him by telling him what he knew was true.

He drove Error away.

He was the reason he was alone and isolated.

He couldn't stop manipulating people he came into contact with.

The only person he couldn't manipulate was the person he was absolutely terrified of.

Koroit.

Simply thinking about his name sent shivers down Blue's spine. Koroit sent an inhuman amount of fear into Blue, paralyzing him no matter what he was doing. In fact, Blue stopped, just thinking about him. He didn't quite understand why Koroit was so terrifying to him. He simply was. The way he acted like Papyrus tortured Blue mentally, leaving him in a crippled state for days, sometimes weeks.

Another horrifying thought entered Blue's head.

What if the person who had wrote him the letter was Koroit?

This could've been just another way to toy with him, dragging him along this game.

Blue glanced fearfully over his shoulder through the window, at the starry outside. At the mailbox.

He still had a chance to take the letter back, and avoid any trouble. He turned around, walked to the door, and grabbed the cold metal handle, but paused. Was that really necessary? If he played his cards right, he could capture them.

...Whoever they were.

He slowly pulled his hand off the handle, taking a couple steps back. He tripped over his scarf and stumbled for a moment before falling onto his back.

Blue layed there, stunned by the pain in his back, then struggled to sit up. He had to use his hands to push himself up, and even then, he nearly fell back over. Finally managing to stand despite the pain, which seemed to be numbing, he wrapped his scarf around his neck once more and walked away from the door, deciding it was a bad idea to take the letter.

It was in the mailbox, he made the choice to write a letter back.

It was all said and done, so now he needed to carry on with his life.

Blue simply tried to pass the hours by doing household chores, knitting, reading, or just leaving the house completely to stargaze, or bug Dream and Ink.

At some point, when there were no more chores to do, reading had become boring, and knitting was too hard, Blue stood up and went outside, checking to make sure the cost was clear. A cold breeze drifted leisurely by, tugging at the ends of Blue's scarf. He huffed and watched his breath hover in the air for a moment before it disappeared. It didn't snow in Outertale, but it was very clear that it was winter by the freezing temperatures.

He looked up at the glittering, starry sky and let out a sigh of relief.

When everything shifts and changes in your life, it's good to have one thing that always stays the same.

Stars. In their multitudes. They always stay the same, knowing their place in the sky. Blue could feel the tension leaving him. No negative emotions were left over from his thoughts earlier. The stars were wonderful, simply wonderful, and were like a healing process for him.

He smiled as he stared up at the sky, but he shook his head and focused back onto what he wanted to do. He made a sort of clawing motion with his hands and tried to open a portal. Small squares flickered into existance, and then disappeared. Annoyance twitched at Blue as he tried again. The squares flickered again, bigger and for longer this time, before they disappeared. Blue slightly growled, green streaks appearing on his hands. He made one more clawing motion, and a portal to Justice Reigns opened.

He huffed and walked through the portal, hearing it close behind him. Like he always did, he had portalled himself into a darker, abandoned part of the building. The lights of this part were off, leaving this spot of the castle dark. As he walked down the stone hallway, his scarf dragged on the tiles, since it had unwrapped again. Annoyance pinged at Blue once more. He wrapped it back around his neck once more, deciding that he would need to find a clip for his scarf later to hold it in place.

He continued to silently walk down the halls, dodging the sight of guards and ducking into empty rooms when one got too close to discovering him. Occasionally, he would wonder why he tried to dodge them since Dream or Ink would call the guards on him. Then he would remember why he was even there in the first place, and how many times he had gotten away. It fueled his movements, encouraging him to go on.

Just until that evening, that's all he had to do. Entertain himself until he could check for the stranger's letter.

Blue paused, just a couple feet away from one certain door. Soft golden light poured out from under the door, illuminating the guard's feet. It assured Blue that it was, in fact, Dream's office. Dream could obviously take care of himself, but the guards had insisted on watching for any threats, Blue included. He tried not to snicker. He could just teleport in, should he so wish. But like always, he prefered to toy with the guards. He started to walk by the guards, yawning and stretching like he owned the castle as he casually shuffled along. The guards glared at Blue, who was just smiling at them, then they dashed after him. Blue gave a yelp of delight and ran, skidding at corners as he struggled not to fall while he turned.

The thrill of the chase burned through him as he sprinted through the corridors, filling him with delight that not much could give him. He heard the alarm start ringing through the castle, loud enough to nearly drown out the voices of the guards as they shouted to chase him. He huffed, laughing under his breath. Did they really think of him as that much of a threat? It's not like he had ever tried to hurt Dream. Idiots.

Blue gave a small squeak as realized that one of the guards was about to catch him. His heart skipped a beat with a mixture of terror and excitement just before he teleported into Dream's office. The idiots probably forgot that he could teleport.

"What are you doing here?"

He was caught off guard by the sound of Dream's voice, and he was suddenly bound in light powers. He got tugged towards the tall skeleton, and the glow of Dream's wings suddenly became blinding.

"I could throw you into prison right now." Dream threatened. "I have had up to the HEAVENS with the fact that you constantly break-in. Now, what are you doing here, Blue?"

Blue paused, then smiled at Dream like an angel.

"Oh dear, you caught me." He stated. "Well, if you insist, I will tell you. I am here to visit you and Ink. I have been lonely, and I wanted to talk to somebody."

Dream's eyes narrowed, then he tossed Blue across the room and let him go.

"Moron. Do you think I really believe that? Tell me the truth."

Blue landed with a soft thud, but he simply stood up again and brushed himself off. He kept his aura calm so that Dream wouldn't feel anything odd.

"Do not be like that, Angel."

"How many times do I have to tell you NOT to call me that?"

"Okay, have it your way," he paused. "Angel."

Dream grunted with frustration and turned back to his desk, which was cluttered with political papers that he had not checked yet. He sighed, sat down, and went back to looking over the papers. Blue looked over Dream's shoulder at the papers. He could not begin to comprehend what was on the papers.

"Do you need help, Angel?" He asked.

Dream growled under his breath and glanced at Blue, glaring.

"Go away, you have better things to do."

Blue glanced at the clock hanging on the wall just above the door. 6:54 a.m.. Not exactly the time he called "ideal". He looked back at Dream.

"...Not really."

Dream sighed and turned to face Blue, the neutral expression on his face replaced by slight annoyance.

"Why don't you go bug with Ink or something? Do something useful and find my brother, then tell me where they are. Keep Error for yourself, I don't care. Just leave me alone."

"Ah, I am afraid that I cannot do that. So sorry, Angel." Blue stated, then he realized something. "Might you have a pin or a clip, by chance?"

Dream sighed, opened a small drawer on his desk, and pulled out a pin with a metallic yellow top, then closed the drawer. Blue took the pin and gently pushed it through two layers of his scarf, wincing slightly as he thought about it piercing into his scarf. It hurt him to put a needle into it. In, out, in again, and done.

"Thank you, Angel. My scarf kept falling. Now, how about you teach me how to use a Nerf gun, like you said you would?" He asked with a smile.

"When did I ever even say that?" Dream groaned like it was the worst thing in the world.

Blue casually toyed with a black pen that had been in a red cup on Dream's cluttered desk, "The last time that I 'visited' you, you promised that you would teach me how to use one if I left, and I left. So now you have to teach me."

Dream muttered something unrecognizable under his breath, then spoke loud enough for Blue to hear, "I have to finish with these papers. Have Ink teach you."

"Ink does not like me," Blue calmly stated.

"I do not like you either," Dream bitterly replied.

"Let me rephrase; Ink does not tolerate me like you do."

The feathers on Dream's bright, glowing, yellow wings fluffed up, ruffling. They always did that when he was annoyed; Hence, the phrase "ruffle their feathers". It was quite amusing to see Dream when he was annoyed like that, or at least, it was amusing for Blue.

"As I said earlier, I could help you with the paperwork," Blue said bluntly.

"In your dreams," Dream didn't realize he made a pun, but Blue wouldn't call attention to it. He hated puns, anyway.

Champion, the grey and white husky with big, kind blue eyes and pristine, soft, fluffy fur calmly trotted into the room, paying no attention to the intruder. He seemed as though he had just had a bath. Dream turned his attention to the dog who had his eyes locked onto his owner. He leaned down, ready for the sudden storm of dog that hit him like a truck full of concrete. Champion licked Dream's face and tried to clamber into his lap, whining happily, while Dream could barely keep him down. What a show of exquisite affection and loyalty. It seemed that even Dream- Who was usually stoic and mysterious- Could have a soft side. Of course he did, he owned a dog. The only people who have a dog and don't have a soft side are people who abuse their dog, but we don't talk about them. A smile crossed Blue's face as he realized another way he could annoy poor Dream.

"May I pet your dog?" He asked, putting a sweet tone into his voice.

Dream tensed up and hugged his overly friendly dog closer, who was still trying to lick his face. He was clearly defensive.

"Don't even think about touching Champion," Dream had a sharp, venomous tone to his voice.

A soft chuckle emerged from Blue as he stepped closer and pressed his hand against Champion's back. Champion's fur was cold and slightly wet, but fluffy and soft. He smelled like wet dog and rose oil. Not the best combination, but doable.

Dream tensed up further as he warily watched Blue's hand. He did not seem too fond of the idea of Blue touching his fur baby. He quickly swatted Blue's hand away after a few seconds of waiting for him to let go of Champion.

Blue simply smiled, pulled his hand back, and rubbed the back of his hand.

"What is the matter, Angel?" He asked, seeming innocent.

"Get out. Now," Dream growled, suddenly much less tolerant.

Blue smiled more and spoke, "I think I will talk to Ink about teaching me to use a nerf gun."

He turned around and walked out of Dream's office, then just waited in front of his door. If the alarm was blaring, then Ink would come running for Dream at any second. He counted backwards from three, and just as he finished counting, Ink came sprinting down the hall and gasping for breath.

Ink stopped and glared at Blue. His pupils turned to bright red targets as he slowly drew closer.

"What are you doing here?" His voice, like many others', dripped with venom.

"I am bored. Could you teach me to use a nerf gun?" Blue smiled and tilted his head slightly to the left.

"I'd rather hang out with Cross."

Blue laughed, "Just teach me and then I will get out of your hair."

Ink scoffed, sighed, and rolled his eyes.

"...Fine. Follow me, you pest."

《.》《.》《.》《.》《.》《.》《.》《.》

Tuesday, 11/12/20, 11:43 a.m.

Blue stumbled through his front door, laughing softly. He pulled a yellow and blue foam nerf bullet off of his arm and stared at it for a moment, then threw it across the room. He would clean it later. Ink taught him how to use a nerf gun, yes, and he also drove him out of JR by shooting him over and over until he ran. It didn't hurt, but the first few shots were startling. After that, they were just annoying, especially when Dream joined the shooting.

He glanced at the clock and groaned. Still not time. He knew that he was too excited and apprehensive, but he didn't try to do anything about it. It was okay, as long as he kept it under control.  
If he could.  
With a small sigh, he walked around his mostly empty house, checking to see if there was anything he could do that he hadn't done yet. When he realized that there was nothing he could do, he groaned loudly, walked up to the window, and glanced around. He was getting low on groceries, so he could go grocery shopping. But did he really want to go out? He prefered to stay in his house and out of town. Most people... Did not like him.

Bam!

Blue's meditative trance was shattered by a tiny, grey, female mouse-like monster throwing herself against his window and pressing her face and hands against the clean, clear glass. She smiled at the confused skeleton.

"I knew it! I knew somebody lived here!" She cheered victoriously.

A utterly baffled look crossed Blue's face as he closed the curtains on the small child.

"Aw..." He heard her whine outside. "What's your name, stranger!"

He didn't answer. Instead, he walked away from the window until he heard her sigh, and footsteps went away from his window and faded into the distance. He sighed in relief, but was caught up in his thoughts again almost immediately.

What was different about the child practically begging to be his friend?

Why did he prefer the stranger over her?

What if she was the anonymous writer?

The more he thought about the last question, the more illogical it became to him. There was no way that a child could be the person writing to him.

"Wait a minute... What was a child doing out here alone?" He wondered aloud, talking to himself.

He stood up, walked back to the window, opened the dark magenta curtains, and looked out at where town was. Close to the "Snowdin" of Outertale, he could see a very small grey dot that seemed to be running towards a medium sized log cabin with a dark cloud of smoke rolling out of a red brick chimney and disappearing in the rich, almost black, blues and purples of space. Blue figured that the dot was the mouse child, and that she was safely going home.

Right, he needed to get groceries.

Blue remembered what his orignal purpose was with a start, then he sighed. He really needed to get better at focusing, or else something extremely bad could come of it. He slowly shuffled into the kitchen, to check what he needed. As he opened the fridge, the first thing he noted was that he was out of milk. Definitely need milk. And eggs. And meat. He moved to the pantry. Bread, sugar, flour, salt, and pepper.

Milk, eggs, meat, bread, sugar, flour, salt, pepper. Close the pantry. Milk, eggs, meat, bread, sugar, flour, salt, pepper. Go into the living room. Milk, eggs, meat, bread, sugar, flour, salt, pepper. Oh, and cheese. Get a sheet of paper and a pencil. Milk, eggs, meat, bread, sugar, flour, salt, pepper, cheese. Write the list down.

Blue folded the long but thin white piece of paper in four and tucked it safely in his grip, pressing it against the palm of his hand. It was a miracle that he was able to remember the list and write it down without getting distracted by anything. He walked to his pale white front door, grabbed it's metal handle, and opened the door. Look left, look right. Nobody there? Walk outside then. He shut the door behind him and locked it, fumbling to not drop his keys. A small yelp of frustration erupted from him almost every time that he dropped the keys to his house on his feet, and every time, he would pick them up and try again until he managed to lock the door to his house without dropping his keys. When he finished that, he shoved his keys into his pocket and walked away, down the dusty path that led from his house to the nearby town where most everybody lived. The path wasn't exactly the easiest thing to walk on. There were many, many roots and rocks on the path. The roots and smaller rocks were fine as long as Blue was paying attention so he didn't trip over them, but there were larger rocks that he had to scramble over just to keep moving. He didn't feel like going around them. Who even put a path there and didn't have it move around large obstacles?

Idiot.

Blue got caught up in his thoughts and stopped paying attention to where he was walking, a glazed look on his face. He ended up tripping over a root and accidentally bashing his face into one of the large rocks. He pulled away, looked at the shiny red blood splatter on the grey stone, and paused, then reached a hand up to his nose and gingerly placed his hand on it before pulling his hand away. The tip of his finger was coated in fresh blood that had come from his nose. He simply wiped the warm blood away and kept walking. It was just a nosebleed. It didn't matter. As he walked, his shoes left shallow imprints in the dusty surface of the astroid. He knew that the imperfections from his shoes wouldn't go away until something happened to the astroid that changed the top layer.

To say the least, the walk was boring, except for when there was the occasional shooting star that nearly hit him. Barely dodging it, he kept walking after watching the brightly glowing star fade into the distance. Even after it was gone, it left a brightly sparkling trail that would illuminate the path for the next hour or so. Despite phenomenons like that, he had gotten bored of the same astroid everyday, but this was the only astroid with his house on it. The only hospitable android, anyway. So in reality, it wasn't like he could just move away. Besides, even though he felt bitter just then, he still greatly enjoyed the stars and how they relaxed him. The combination of that and coffee helped him feel better about his day. Even if he drank too much coffee and had a problem with a caffeine, he would never admit it. It was just so good.

Blue crashed into a wall, stumbled backwards, fell over, and ended up in a sitting position. He blinked, startled, and looked at the building in front of him, which happened to be the library. He stared at the gentle blues of the library's walls for a moment before standing up and brushed himself off. He didn't feel like scolding himself this time, so he would just leave it. Of course he hadn't been paying attention. With a small scoff, he started walking, this time dodging the library. He edged the perimeter of town and avoided the sight of others as he slipped into Mrs. Bunny's shop.

To many people, it would seem idiotic to stop at her shop for groceries, but it was actually extremely practical. She only asked for what was necessary for what she had. She didn't just give Cinnabunnies, she also did normal household food items. While he could go to any universe's surface and go to a grocery store, the humans usually drove him out or charged too much. This shop was locally owned and either made it's products, or got them from somewhere nearby, fresh.

He walked and looked around the mostly empty shop. It followed the same theme as the rest of Outertale, with a light blue outside, and dark blues and purples as the main color for the main interior. Behind Mrs. Bunny were star shaped lights, hanging from strings. If you looked closer, you would see that a few were stars in bottles. They glittered brilliantly as they floated to the top of their bottles and lit the room nicely. It gave the entire place a nice aesthetic that calmed Blue down. He focused on Mrs. Bunny, who was smiling cheerfully like she always was. He had asked her about it once, and she just responded by saying that "if they were going to be trapped, there was no point moping about it". She smiled.

"Hello there! What can I get for you?" She chirped.

He stared at her, silent, then he slid his grocery list towards her. She picked it up, unfolded the piece of paper, and looked at it, then him.

"Just the necessities?" She asked

He nodded and looked around, taking in the scenery of the building while she gathered the items on his grocery list and put them in paper bags, humming softly. After she finished, she slid the items across the counter to him.

"20g, please!"

He nodded, then realized he forgot his wallet. Classic. With a long, annoyed sigh, he opened a portal and dropped his wallet into his hands. He opened it, pulled the amount of gold she asked for out, and handed it her before dropping his wallet back through the portal. The bunny monster before him seemed amazed at the magic he just used.

"Wow! How did you do that?" She asked while she gently set the gold into the cash register before closing it.

Blue simply shrugged, not wanting to respond, took the groceries, and left. He came to buy the bare necessities, not to chit-chat about life and magic. The bell on the door rung noisily as he pushed it open, causing him to hiss under his breath. It drew too much attention to him from people he didn't want attention from. He quickly dashed back to the perimeter of town again. He was eager to get home, even though he would probably just end up sleeping. If he did everything he could and there was nothing left to do, he would simply go to sleep. 

Impractical? Yes. Kills time? Also yes. And besides, in that time, it took his mind off the troubles of the day so he could relax, which he had been finding harder and harder to do. It never seemed fair, how stressed he was, but what could he do?

A lot of things, actually. He could go to therapy, go do something fun, make some friends, take some medication to try and get his head straight, but he prefered to leave his mind the way it was. It wasn't like he cared, anyway. What good would it do him?

Ah yes, typical Blue thoughts. How could he bend something to his advantage? What could he gain from doing something for someone, or even for himself? He didn't always think like that, but for the majority of the time, that's how his mind worked, and it didn't matter to him if it hurt anybody else. But of course, that's how he drove away the only person who kept him company.

Blue's grip on the grocery bags tightened, his fingers nearly ripping through the paper handles.

No, he wouldn't think about that. He refused to.

He scoffed under his breath and muttered about getting himself under control while he watched a comet whiz by, just a few inches away from where he was standing. As it went by, he reached out his hand and pressed it into the comet's tail. It felt like ice as it pressed on his hand. Figured, considering that, as far as he knew and thought, a comet was made of ice. He pulled his hand back and let it rest back by his side. It started warming up, back to normal body temperature.

After a while of standing there, Blue started walking back home, taking the same path home that he took to go to the shop, only this time going around the obstacles, seeing as he couldn't go over them due to a fear of breaking something in the bags, or just plain ripping the bag open. Just like when he was walking to the store, the walk was mundane and felt routine, even though he knew it wasn't.

Only one thing was different.

As he approached his house that he could clearly see in the distance, he could also see the flickering squares of a... Portal? A portal near is house? He dropped the bags- Which hit the ground with a soft thump- And ran towards the disappearing squares of a portal by his house. His breath came in rough, heavy pants as he skidded to a halt in front of where the portal had been and nearly fell over. He regained his balance and simply stared, bewildered. In one swift motion, he turned and ripped the mailbox open. A single, lonely stamped letter sat there on it's side. He reached a hand in and pulled it out, stared at it for a moment, then remembered the nearly forgotten groceries with a start. He looked back over to the bags he left alone, then the letter, and back again. Would somebody really steal a bag or two of groceries? Yes. Yes they would. With small but exasperated sigh, Blue walked back to the bags of groceries and teleported them- And himself- Back to his house. He took his keys back out of his pocket and struggled to unlock his front door with full hands, but managed to get it unlocked. He kicked the door open, staggered inside, and put the grocery bags on the counters in the kitchen before going back to shut the front door. After that, he walked to the wooden dining table with an iron base, sat in one of the matching wooden chairs that were framed with iron and opened the envelope. He pulled the paper out of the envelope and quickly read it, his eyes eating up the typed words.

Dear Blue,

Ah, I am so sorry! I did not mean to alarm you! I have simply heard some things about you, and your name has been thrown around, so I knew just a bit about you. And who am I? I am not important. If you do not want to respond, I understand, that is completely fine.

Signed,

Anonymous

Blue found himself slightly horrified at the letter, but also happy. He was a lot of emotions at the same time, all mixed into one big uncomfortable ball in his chest. With a silent cry of joy, he gently placed the letter down and rested his face into his hands, taking deep breaths to calm down. Finally, he got a hold of himself and pulled a few leftover blank papers and a black pen from his previous frantic writing, and slowly started writing a response.

Dear Anonymous,

You are fine, I was being cautious. I am still uncomfortable with the fact I do not know you, and yet you have heard of me, but I will continue responding. Where are you located in this multiverse? Or do you live in Outertale as well?

Signed,

Blue

With a small sigh, Blue neatly folded the paper in three pieces before calmly slipping it into it's envelope. He stepped outside, slipped the envelope into the mailbox, and left, having nothing better to do.

《.》《.》《.》《.》《.》《.》《.》《.》

Tuesday, 11/19/20, 9:48 p.m.

Over the past week, Blue had been sending letters back and forth with the anonymous writer. If he was fast, he would catch short glimpses of the other. Normally, he wouldn't see anything other then a tip of a scarf or the heel of a boot, but that day was different. When he glanced outside, leaving his mailbox through a portal, he saw a familiar gloved hand, giving him an idea of who might be writing to him. It couldn't be... Right? There was no way. He toyed with the very edge of his scarf nervously as he turned to the door. Why get the letter when he could go to the source itself? No... No, there was no way. It wouldn't do any harm to check, though. Right? He started trotting around Outertale, keeping an eye out for a certain person. The fact that everything seemed normal irritated him as he continued to look.

Nowhere. They were absolutely nowhere.

A small growl of frustration escaped Blue. Come on! They always visited this area!

Wait, was. Was that?

It was.

A black skeleton sat on the edge of the astroid, his legs dangled over the edge as he swung them casually. He pushed up his dark red glasses, pulled his hood down, and continued to stare at the stars. Blue took a deep breath.

"E-Error?" He asked, fiddling with the edges of his scarf.

A small startled gasp came from Error as he twisted his head and upper body to look at Blue with wide eyes.

Blue hesitated, then held out one of his recent letters he had recieved.

"It's you, isn't it..." He mumbled and avoided eye contact.

Error stared at the letter for a moment, a twinge of guilt in his face, then he nodded.

"Hi Blue. 'Tis I, anonymous," Error said, smiling.

His face quickly fell as he watched Blue pull the letter close to his chest and just stare at the ground.

"...Why?" Blue asked.

"Why what?" Error responded.

"Why did you pretend to be someone else and send me letters?"

"Because you've seemed awfully lonely, and I couldn't stand it, but I was too afraid to just talk to you."

"I was fine alone,"

"Don't lie to yourself,"

Blue shuddered softly, then looked at Error.

"I'm going home now, goodbye, Error," With that, he turned on his heel and started walking home.

Even though he got his answer, he was still flooded with confusion as to why Error did it, why he sent him letters. Nevertheless, he pulled up his chin and kept walking, trying to keep his head out of the clouds.

...Then he saw his mailbox open, an envelope inside. How did he even manage such a fast letter?!

Blue cautiously grabbed the letter an opened it. Unlike before, the letter was casual, completely written by hand.

Dear Blue,

Haha, alright you got me, I've been sending you letters :) Even though you know, I still want to sign this as anonymous since it'll be the last time. Stop judging me. Anyway, meet at Blue Moon Cafe on Thursday at 1:00?

Sincerely,

Anonymous

**Author's Note:**

> WeLL tHiS sTiNkS


End file.
